In gastroenterological diagnoses such as dyspepsia, functional gastrointestinal complaints, gastropathy and irritable colon, with complex and diverse symptoms, tone-related incorrect regulation of the gastrointestinal motor system or motility is important. Both cramps (spasms) and also hypotonic constipation (atonia) with decreased gastrointestinal emptying occur, accompanied by such disorders as pressure and pain in the upper abdomen, gastrocardiac pain, eructation, heartburn, sensation of fullness, oesophagitis and gastritis and even ulcers in the gastrointestinal tract.
In therapy, the chemical medicaments known are mainly those which have a spasmolytic anticholinergic effect or the chemical prokinetics and dopamine antagonists, which have side effects. A plant-based medicament is also known. The plant constituents it contains are compulsorily a mixture of Iberis amara totalis, alcoholic fresh plant extract, together with alcoholic drug extracts of Angelicae radix, Cardui mariae fructus, Carvi fructus, Chelidonii herba, Liquiritiae radix, Matricariae flos, Melissae folium and Menthae piperitae folium. There are therefore a relatively large number of active substances which the patient is forced to take.